An Eternal Affair
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: When two universes collide, what will the characters caught in the middle do? StarWars-Freak and BatsuSimisu-Chan join together to bring you this deliciously evil cast of characters in "An Eternal Affair." WARNING: Sheer EPICness may cause cardiac arrest.


StarWars-Freak, author of "Black and White and Red" (Fanfiction Awards Winner of Best Oneshot Drama) and "Fragilis" (Fanfiction Awards Runner Up for Best MultiChapter Drama, Best Original Character - Follower, Best Fight Scene), and Batsu-Simisu-Chan, author of "Huntress" (Fanfiction Awards Winner of Best Original Character - Follower, Best Original Character - Other, Runner Up for Best Couple, Best Fight Scene) have come together to create a story of EPIC proportions!

When two universes collide, what will the characters caught in the middle do? Your favorite Nefandus stars: Jackal, Sian, and Bran of "Huntress"; join the deliciously evil Nyssa of "Fragilis" and "Black and White and Red" and Stanton of the original "Daughters of the Moon" series to bring you "An Eternal Affair".

* * *

_**An Eternal Affair**_

_Chapter 1_

Jackal leaned up against a tree outside of the castle his huntress was currently inside of, irritated that she was taking as long as she was. Idly, he picked at his nails, trying to find a way to pass the time while she was playing the good niece.

"You!"

The animalistic Follower glanced at the angry-looking girl standing outside of the gate from the corner of his eye. He felt his lips curl up into a feral smile, feeling that maybe his luck had changed. Looking up to face her, his eyes widened in feigned surprise. "Oui?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" She snarled at him, and Jackal couldn't help but let his lips pull away from his teeth in a grin, all of his razor sharp teeth gleaming at her. He loved the look of disgust on her face; it reminded him of a certain someone when they first met. She snapped again when he didn't respond. "Get me the guard, or open the gate yourself."

"My, aren't you the bossy one, _mon petite_." His manic grin remained on his face as he leered at her. She was a pretty one, with her red hair and green eyes that were so empty. A Follower, definitely.

"Do not mock me. I am here by _personal request_ of the Prince of Night. Now run along and do your job and I might not report your laziness," Jackal's current target of amusement haughtily said to him, standing up straight as she spoke her words as though he cared. She shifted then, glaring at him as she noticed his stare. "And _don't_ look at me like that"

His left eyebrow perked up as he continued glancing at her, his eyes purposely looking her up and down now that she had decided to tell him not to. "You assume that I care why you're here." He glanced back to the castle, the home of Stanton, Prince of Night. "You also assume that I should listen to what you tell me to do. You are mistaken, girl." He cracked his neck, his eyes never leaving her pretty, young face. "Apologize. And I'll consider letting you in." He didn't actually have that power, but letting her think that he did seemed to make the game longer.

"How dare you! You guard dog!" She huffed angrily, slinging her mediocre insult at him.

He laughed at her "dog" comment, finding her self-righteousness amusing. She wasn't the first to refer to him as such, and he generally loved the way people spoke of him. "You must be one of _his_ Followers, the way you think you can order others around like it's your right." He fought the sneer that was battling its way onto his face. He had made it quite obvious years ago how much he _disliked_ the Prince.

She pushed her way into his face, obviously angry and not intimidated by his physical appearance. "By Stanton's order on _servi_ like you, it is my right. Now. Get. Th'damn. Gate."

"Ah. I see your problem, _mon amie." _He grinned at her again, his hand resting on top of her head to further antagonize her. "You mistake me for a lowly slave. That's fine. I suppose you don't know much about society here if you don't know who I am." He ruffled her hair with a glint in his eyes. Well, actually... He wasn't high up in society. The inhabitants of Nefandus knew him because he was... Different, even among them. He got into places merely on the whim of Sian, the Huntress of the Atrox. However, this girl didn't need to know that.

"Get your hands off me, Filth!" She backed away from him, knocking his hand from her flaming head, her body shaking a bit as her finger extended towards him in a child-like pose. Her next words made him want to sigh. Definitely Stanton's own; she seemed to have copied his childish antics. "There is nothing you can do to hurt me. I have the personal protection of the Prince of Night." She took a deep breath, as though trying to calm her before continuing her speech, as though she was wishing _to intimidate _Jackal._ "_You are nothing. A puppy compared to the Cimmerii, and I do know them. Not even the most elite of Nefandus and claim to have spent time with their Queen."

"Now, you don't even know me, and you keep comparing me to a dog. I suppose that would amuse the Huntress," he said to her, musing over it. Sian did appreciate humor, and for someone who didn't even know his reputation to already begin to insult him in such a way, well... She would love to hear this. He laughed himself, more at her finger pointing than her silly words, in a weird way charmed by her attempt to be all big and bad. "Filth, you say. Yes. Most do call the Cerberus filth. Not that we mind so much." He gave her a tight smile as he shrugged. "As for the Queen, she does not frighten me, either, beautiful. I have another Queen to deal with on a daily basis."

She glared at him, as though she were trying to make an impression on him. "I've warned you already. I will not warn you again. Do not mock me," she demanded of him. She turned away from him, her gaze on the place she was trying to get into, hiding her face from Jackal's view. That was no fun.

Before she decided to turn back to him, he heard her mutter softly, though he could still pick up the words something about needing to see Stanton.

Jackal resisted the urge to roll his eyes, a habit he seemed to have picked up from his years of being a companion to his huntress.

"You deter me from an urgent matter the Prince must hear of as soon as possible..." She muttered in his direction before turning on her heel, a determined glint in her eyes that spoke to Jackal.

Finding nothing better to do, regardless of her obvious dismissal, he followed her, calling out, "Mock you, _moi_? _Non_. But you should know... The _Prince_..." He said the title with disgust "Is currently occupied at the moment." She was a worthy play toy, and he wasn't done playing yet.

"He can't be. He called for me." She whipped around quickly, hissing in anger. "_And don't speak about him with such a tone._ The Regis Filius should only be referred to with the greatest respect," she added with reverence, her eyes shining in what Jackal could only call putrid admiration.

"Oh, but he is, _beautiful."_ He finally sneered at the way she spoke of _wonderful Stanton_, his body tensing. "And he has done _nothing_ to deserve any respect from me." He shrugged, glancing at her to gauge her reaction to his statement. "He must have forgotten about you, in any case, seeing as how he called the Huntress over for some matter."

Her voice quivered, but there are no tears for him to see, and he found it a bit disappointing. "You're... _lying _to me." She stormed angrily to the gates with the grace of a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. "Let me in, dammit!"

"My, you are a child..." He tsk'd at her, now clearly mocking her actions. "And why else would I be here? I certainly am not a _servus_, nor do I come for the pleasure of Stanton's company. I am waiting for the Huntress to finish her business."

He walked up to her, eyeing her cautiously, wondering how much further he could push her before she broke and he became bored again.

"I am not a child! I never was..." She backed away from Jackal, obviously distraught about something. She kept blinking as though she were trying to rid herself of memories from the mind's eye. "Nothing would keep Stanton from allowing me into the castle. It's these _**stupid servi**_!" She yelled the last two words desperately over her shoulder in the direction of the gates.

His mouth twisted into a somewhat sadistic smile as he leaned in close to her, relishing her discomfort. "Perhaps he'd rather be with a mature woman." Jackal couldn't help but grimace at his insinuation of Sian and Stanton, finding the Prince beneath her. Hell, he couldn't imagine her with anyone but Bran... And himself, of course, but it suited his purposes for the moment. Leaning into her, he whispered in her ear, "You're scaring the _servi_, you delicious girl."

The girl tried to blink away the tears in her eyes from her outburst and his cruel words. "Get away from me," she spoke through clenched teeth, practically frozen in place.

It took him a moment to realize it, but there was a definite problem in his head as he felt pinpricks of pain flood through him, starting from his mind—the point of entry—and spreading throughout his body. He bared his teeth at her, growling loudly at the invasion of his mind. "Didn't your precious Prince teach you to respect your elders?" He winced somewhat at her violations, though a part of him enjoyed having the pain inflicted upon him.

She stared at him in annoyance, and he began to wonder if there was supposed to something more to her inflictions. Was this it? Stanton seemed to have bad choices in whom he chose to turn. He reached out, his hand on her head again.

Getting back in his face, she screamed, _**"Get off of me!"**_

"Why don't you get me off?" He patted her cheek gently before taking a step away from her.

She stared angrily at him, and he knew that she was quickly trying to switch the tables on him. He felt a thrill of excitement at her quick change as she titled her head up at him. What a little temptress she seemed to be. "Oh I intend to."

"Well, aren't you just filled with multiple personalities?" He leaned into her, feeling suddenly bolder than he usually would have been with a plaything, breathing her scent in. Amazing. So unlike Sian. He reached out to touch her hair, wanting to be able to do all kinds of things with it suddenly. "Little Red Riding Hood, playing with the Big Bad Wolf..."

She stepped into him, her body neatly pressing against his in a way that told Jackal this wasn't her first time with seduction. "No... Little Red Riding Hood was far too innocent. And isn't it experience that matters?"

"I enjoy the innocence. Makes the game far more thrilling to me." He spoke the truth, thinking of Sian again, though the day and age where she acted innocent still had long since passed with their immersion of the lifestyle they led. He flashed his sharp teeth at her again, suddenly wanting to break that pretty, pale skin of his companion's with them.

She shivered in delight, her hand running across his chest as she looked up at him from the shadow of her eyelashes. Strange that he would find her so attractive, so... He was just going to admit it to himself. He wanted her. Her too innocent smile made him feel like a monster, and when she bit on her lower lip, images of him doing that to her filled his head.

He enjoyed the games. But nothing like this had ever quite taken him over. Were these even his own thoughts anymore? He wanted to feel suspicious of her sudden interest, but... The game was still going. He pressed his mouth to her throat, teeth grazing the skin without doing any damage just yet. Pulling the girl closer to him, he realized just how thrilled he was that she was letting him do this to her.

However, all too soon, right when things were heating up... He felt Sian flash in his mind and grunted loudly as he spied her and Stanton moving towards the two of them.

His companion broke away from him with a strangled yelp as she heard Jackal's groan and looked in the direction he had glanced in. "Stanton!"

Stanton, smug bastard that he was, eyed Jackal with distaste, and taking a swift peek at his mind, he heard too much of what the _Prince_ thought of him."Nyssa, I wasn't aware you enjoyed animal company these days."

Jackal glanced to Sian, who nodded at him quickly. She looked exhausted, and he wondered what the hell the bastard had said to her while they were locked away.

_So, her name is Nyssa._ He looked back to the girl, wanting to the smile at the name. He liked it.

Nyssa hastily replied to him with a shaky voice, not glancing back at Jackal, though she must have realized how close she was to him still for she took another step away from him. "Your _servi_ denied me entrance"

Stanton kept his gaze on Jackal. It was common how Jackal felt about the Prince. It was also common that Stanton often chided his great-niece for picking such filth to spend her time with, despite his skills at tracking. "They'll be dealt with," he said evenly to the Follower girl.

"Animal company, Stanton? Would you be referring to me and Bran as well in that statement?" Sian finally spoke up as she smiled at her uncle, but her glance slowly slid to Jackal, a curious look in her eyes.

Jackal glowered at Stanton, irritated by the interruption. She couldn't have waited a few minutes more? He wondered if she had been checking up on him. "Impeccable timing as always, Persephone."

"Someone has to look out for you." She gave him a tired smile, confirming his thoughts. He slowly looked her over. She worried too much for being the Huntress.

Nyssa glanced sharply at Sian. "Excuse me?" She walked to the older woman, looking too much like a predator for Jackal's taste. "Bran?"

"Nyssa," Stanton said her name in a low, warning growl. And amazingly enough, she ignored him.

However, being who she was, Sian regarded Nyssa curiously, her head tilting to the side as she examined the girl. Jackal pressed his mind into the tiny corner of hers that he had broke though. She found Nyssa delightful in one of those weird ways. It wasn't everyday that Sian met one of her Uncle's people. "I wasn't aware that Bran had other girlfriends..." It was then that she laughed at her own joke.

Jackal scoffed at her lame attempt to joke, seeing as how three out of four of the people present knew exactly how the huntress's lover was. "He's too skittish of other Followers for that..." He moved closer to Sian, watching Nyssa carefully. There was no trusting any person with his Persephone, and Jackal already assumed that Nyssa might have been a bit unstable.

Nyssa didn't seem to get the hint that she should be backing down. And it wasn't Stanton or himself that he feared would get out of hand with her. "Bran is my conquest. How would you even know of him?"

Jackal looked to his long time friend, and though he was sure that the other two hadn't quite noticed it, her back had stiffened as she looked to tense from her usual posture. Sian, despite being what she was, had a soft spot for many things, Bran being first on that list.

She glanced to Stanton, her eyes darkening dangerously as she heard the word "conquest". "Why is your Follower speaking of Bran in this way?"

"I think there may be a mistake..." Stanton said to Sian, trying to diffuse the situation before it got worse. So, he wasn't as stupid as Jackal thought. He saw the anger twitching in the corners of her mouth, too.

Nyssa looked absolutely wounded at Stanton's peacemaking, and Jackal picked up thoughts of betrayal and siding. She didn't seem to be taking to Sian anymore than Sian was at this point. "There is no mistake! How can you take her side?"

Sian laid her hand on Stanton's arm, trying to not get so riled up, as though he were an anchor for her. Jackal didn't appreciate that, especially since he was standing right next to her. "Must be. Bran never leaves Nefandus without me or Jackal."

"He's back at the manor with Orpheus, anyway," Jackal confirmed, wanting to get in on this slight love fest between the familial members. He smirked at the number of _servi_ he was slowly becoming acquainted with as he spoke the name of the girl Bran had stayed behind with. "Calm yourself, _mon petite_."

Sian turned to her friend, nodding at his words.

Stanton walked to Nyssa, laying his hands on her shoulder. "You see? A mistake, a misunderstanding. From what you've told me, you conquered this Bran... a month ago? So unless you've been making trips to Nefandus without my knowledge," his eyes flash to Jackal for less than a moment as he said that, "he couldn't be the same Bran. Also, this Bran has been here in Nefandus for a long time."

Nyssa nodded, placated more by Stanton's attention and touch than anything else.

Jackal glared at Stanton, growling. "Is there something you want to say to me, Prince?"

"And you tell me to be calm!" Sian laughed lightly at her companion, nudging him with her elbow gently. "Don't answer him, Stanton."

Jackal didn't care. He was tired of Stanton thinking he can calm everyone with his words and touches.

Stanton ignored both Sian and Jackal. "Nyssa, why don't you go inside, get yourself comfortable... wash off any slobber... punish a _servus_ or two for me?" The Prince brushed her cheek with his index finger. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Stanton." Nyssa was staring up at him, her face filled with open awe.

Jackal snorted, turning away from the sick look of adoration he saw upon the girl's face, walking a few feet away to wait for Sian. He didn't like that plain look; it didn't suit her. He also wasn't particularly liking that he didn't like that look on her.

Sian glanced back at him, shaking her head softly before turning back to Stanton. "Punish a _servus_?" Her soft spot for things also included slaves, which was how both Bran and Orpheus came in to play, but though she was frowning deeply, she chose to ignore his comment. "Can I expect you to come by later, Stanton?"

Jackal wondered what more they could possibly find to talk about.

Nyssa frowned at Sian, her green eyes searching out Stanton's face, looking like a lost puppy.

"As you can see, I have a guest, Sian," Stanton reminded her.

Sian glanced at the girl before turning her attention to her uncle. "I hardly ever see you anymore. Every time you visit, Cerberus is always on some hunt." She sighed, nodding slowly, and Jackal heard her thoughts of not wanting to sound so childish by wishing to spend more time with the only family she had left. "But I understand."

Jackal also felt a momentary burst of anger coming from Nyssa that had _everything_ to with Sian. Perhaps she was unaware of what Stanton's and Sian's relationship really was.

"Perhaps, we can visit without business between us... tonight. At dinner. Yourself and... your colleagues," Stanton compromised. "Nyssa, you wouldn't mind the company, would you?" He said the last bit in a tight voice, and both Sian and Jackal looked to the cornered Nyssa with curiosity.

"Dinner sounds great. As long as you don't make me wear a silly gown." Sian smiled brightly at him, wishing that he wouldn't enforce a dress code on her.

"Wonderful..." Jackal muttered to himself, but he was enjoying the thought of seeing the death goddess dressed up again.

"Oh come now, Sian, at least something nice. Nyssa has never had the opportunity of a dinner party in Nefandus before. And she does love dress-up," Stanton said smoothly, easily swaying Sian to give in to his demands.

Nyssa glanced at Jackal, her eyes locked to his. He couldn't help but notice the bit of hurt in her face. He snorted.

The Huntress sighed, pulling a girlish pout as she regarded the Prince. "But... Stanton. I hate those stupid dresses. I never understand why you keep sending me so many of them..."

Jackal winked at Nyssa before speaking to Sian. "It's because Bran loves taking you out of them, my goddess. He personally requested them from Stanton."

"You would like that, too, Jackal..." The woman replied as she rolled her eyes, smiling brightly at Stanton again. "Fine, but if only for you. I'll even make Jackal dress up."

Jackal remained silent. _Damn her._ She could make him; that was the problem. He let his eyes slide to Nyssa, who was trying hard to suppress a smile and her thoughts of him in suit. _Wonderful..._

"Stanton, remember, you did ask me here for a reason," Nyssa spoke up finally.

"Of course." Stanton placed a hand on her back and began to guide Nyssa into the castle, not even bothering to look back as he said, "We will see you tonight."

"Until then," Sian replied.

Jackal regarded Sian silently as they begin to leave. "I'm not dressing up."

"What were you doing with that girl?" She smiled at him darkly, her eyes a swirl of shadows.

He perked up a bit excitedly at her question, "If I didn't know you better, Persephone, I'd say you were jealous of her."

"Good thing you know me well, then, Hades."

He smirked to himself.


End file.
